


Final Surrender

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: After Work Hours, Aftercare, Bedroom Sex, Forehead Kisses, M/M, One True Pairing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kami, Kensei knew what to do with that tongue of his.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Final Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



> I think I scarred Yuki_Chicken with my last one-shot. So here, to make up for that~ Please enjoy my attempt at writing pure porn.

_ Kami, Kensei knew what to do with that tongue of his.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Panting softly with each rise and fall of his chest, Shuhei groaned and threw his hands up to cover his wet eyes. When his Captain had suggested they try something new, he didn’t expect  _ this.  _ That damn smooth tongue of the visored’s was dipping into all the right curves in all the right places and fuck, each time Shuhei arched up or squirmed, those gloved hands immediately gripped his thighs, pinning him down. It prevented most movement in the Lieutenant, and only caused further whimpering and gasping. Hisagi felt so overwhelmed on this new journey of pleasure that Kensei was coaxing him through. How they didn’t do this sooner, he had no idea but there was no way in hell he was only going to let this be a one time deal.    
  
The subordinate’s voice cracked from overuse, but that only seemed to encourage his superior to dive his tongue even further into the most intimate part of his body. Shuddering in turn, Shuhei’s eyes shut to half-mast only to slide fully closed in ecstasy. How this man was reaching his most sensitive spot with just his wandering tongue was beyond his understanding.    
  
_ Fuck, fuck f-fuck!  _ It was like he was at the edge of a cliff, and Kensei was urging him to take that leap, to jump and finally give in completely instead of trying to fight it. That very thought was proven just seconds later when Kensei pulled back just enough so he could speak properly, “Come on Shu...give in...let me take care of you…”    
  
_ Why must Kensei speak like that? Why must he stir him up so? H-He was going to crash at this point and lose it! He couldn’t, he needed to be in control, needed to be strong, needed to be composed and not fall apart like a mere cheap prostitute from the Soul Society outskirts-!  _ _  
_ _  
_ “C-Captain, I-I..” It was at the tip of his tongue to ramble, to try and refuse his lover without offending him, but Kensei was already several steps ahead of him. “Che, just surrender for me, brat. Give. In.” He snarled the last two words, stressing the order with all his might. Though there was a role dynamic between them, Kensei rarely made it obvious in the bedroom. Usually he would actually correct Hisagi whenever he called him Captain in the bedroom, because it often left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to ever start assuming that Hisagi was with him because Kensei was pulling rank. But whenever Shuhei was being this stubborn and had yet to cry out their safe word, or had yet to truly experience the pleasure Kensei was gifting him, sometimes the visored said ‘fuck it’ to his typical stance against rank in the bedroom and utilized it.    
  
“Dammit, Shu.” Kensei snarled, climbing up and took bold possession of his lover’s lips, stealing the Lieutenant's breath. He knew that in order to get Hisagi to cum and surrender, he would have to pull all the stops. Keeping that in mind, the Captain reached up and gave a harsh tug backward, forcing a whimpered keen from Shuhei’s lips which he swallowed with each pressed kiss.  _ Damn, brat. Why couldn’t Shu just admit he needed this? C _ onsidering how hard Hisagi tried to stay in control of his life, and had to be as a Lieutenant running the Ninth, it would make sense that Shuhei  _ needed _ this.    
  
Breaking the kiss to allow air into both of their lungs, Kensei returned to his reserved spot between Shuhei’s legs and held the younger soul reaper down as he plunged his tongue in once more. Giving Hisagi little time to breathe, he rapidly abused that spot that he knew made his lover see stars.    
  
And finally, fucking hell, his lover surrendered completely. He could tell the moment when it happened by Shuhei crying out even louder and his hips rocking against Kensei’s motions. The last sign was well, duh when the obvious happened with his lover shooting his load all over his Captain’s face and even his own chest. It caused a mess, but a mess that Kensei was pretty damn pleased he had caused. “Heh, there you go…” He purred huskily once he freed his tongue and instead lathered Shuhei’s chest with kisses and licks, cleaning him up. The salty taste hit his tongue, and while cum was never the best of tastes, the fact that it was Shuhei made him enjoy licking it all up.    
  
As Shuhei came down from his high, Kensei reached over to the nightstand to grab the towel he had left for this very purpose. He wiped his face clean of the stickiness before checking on his panting lover.    
  
“Heh, all good there?”    
  
Hisagi groaned weakly and rolled onto his side, curling around Kensei’s sitting form on the edge of the bed. “My brain is all mush.” That made the Captain laugh, and in turn, Shuhei smiled a little to himself as his hand came up to gently rub his lover’s back. “I bet you now regret rejecting this in the past, huh?” The visored suddenly asked, returning the affection with an affectionate ruffle of that black head of hair.    
  
“Nn...a little.”    
  
“Heh, the best answer I’m probably gonna get.” Kensei chuckled, only to reach over, blowing out the candle, and with a soft sigh climbed back under the covers, tucking Shuhei in as well. His point had been made, and luckily Hisagi had finally given in. Some ruffling of the sheets could be heard, the only sign the Captain had before Shuhei snuggled closer, wanting to bury himself in the visored’s arms, which his superior willingly allowed.    
  
“Night kid…” Kensei whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to his cuddling lover’s temple. All he got in response was a hummed, unintelligible sound.  _ Yeah, he sure did wear the kid out. He wasn’t sorry for it.  _ It was then of no surprise that they both fell asleep within mere minutes after being swallowed up in darkness.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
